I NEED YOU
by MaciGracie
Summary: SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO BETH, HOW WILL QUINN COPE? I MADE IT UNDER qUINN AND PUCK 'CAUSE THEY MY FAVOURITE BUT IT HAS MENTIONINGS OF EVERY OTHER PERSON, BUT MOSTLY BETH, AND SHELBY


I wrote this ages ago, just thought you guys might like to know i'm still alive JJ, anways enjoy and review they help me write

* * *

Shelby ran down the now empty corridor. She didn't know how or why she had memorized her timetable, she did however know that the girl she was looking for was sitting innocently in her history class, listening (for once).

"Quinn" she called causing the girl to look over at the doorway sternly

"What?" Quinn asked with little patients

"Beth" was all Shelby could manage before she started crying, Quinn looked terrified

"Shelby what happened?" she asked not moving from her seat to try to comfort the woman.

"We were at the mall and I put Beth in first while I unloaded, then a car came out of nowhere and hit her side off the car" Shelby cried harder. Quinn jumped out of her seat and pushed past Shelby to get to the corridor, before running straight to her car, only when there did she let herself cry.

Quinn got to the hospital moments before Shelby and Puck, then the entire glee club.

They sat on one side, they went like this, Finn, Rachel, Shelby, Puck, Mercedes, Shane, Emma, Will, Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Kurt, then two seat down finally Quinn.

Rachel was crying onto Finn's shirt, while everyone else was just trying to support Shelby. But what about her? Of course this was all about Shelby no-one gave a dam about her and why would they. If Quinn was being honest she did expect a little more caring from Puck, but of course he cared more about Shelby then her, it was he story of her life. Quinn felt the hot tears come pouring down her cheeks.

"We need to see Beth's Mum" Quinn's heart stopped (well it felt like it did) when she heard the doctor, she watched as Puck kissed Shelby's shoulder before she stood up, Quinn's heart broke in two. She felt as though she could/would crawl in a hole and die.

"She's going to be alright" Shelby announced with a small smile, out of the corner of eye Quinn saw Puck wink at Shelby and mouth 'told ya so.'

Half an hour later everyone had left yet Quinn hadn't even been noticed, she felt like screaming. Visiting hours were almost over, and Puck and Shelby had gone out to get something so Quinn decided to take a plunge.

"Hi what room is Beth Corcoran in?" she asked the lady behind the desk

"Sorry honey, are you family?" she asked "or did Shelby let you come?" Quinn bite her lip

"I'm not really family I guess, and they don't even know I'm here" Quinn answered she couldn't lie.

"Not really family, how does that work?" the lady asked

"I'm Beth's biological Mum, but sort of going un-noticed" Quinn said with a giant sigh

"She's in room 4-10, just around the corner."

Quinn walked into the room slowly, just the sight of her little girl like that was enough to make her cry. She picked up the little girls hand and rubbed the front of it with her thumb.

"Hi baby girl, it's me your Mummy, your perfect in every way, and I love you, but things and people change, your other Mum and your Daddy don't want you around me, I think, so this will probably be the last time I ever talk to you and see you. I want you to remember that I love you, I really wanted to keep you, I should've but me and your Daddy just couldn't seem to make it work out. When your older and decided to try and find me I'll leave a trail straight to me promise, and unlike your Daddy I actually keep my promises, if he ever tells you he'll never leave, believe him, if he tells you he loves you, believe him, but if he ever says he never loved me, he's lying. I'll write all of this down in a letter for you baby and that will be my trail." Quinn was trying not to cry as much as that made it harder to understand then the door opened and Shelby and Puck walked in laughing.

"Quinn didn't know you were still here" Shelby started walking over to Beth, Quinn dropped her hand quickly and whipped the last tears off her cheeks

"Sorry I was going" Quinn said picking her bag up off the ground

"You can stay Quinn, your allowed to be in here" Shelby said smiling

"No I'm not you didn't invite me in, I had to ask the nurses" Quinn bitched "so I'm going for goo, I got into Yale and I'm moving straight after graduation, so none of you have to put up with me anymore." Quinn sniffed "I've already said bye to Beth and she's the only one who matters."

Quinn walked out.

She sat in her car for a good 5 minutes before she had a clear enough head to go home.

Puck came over later that night but Quinn honestly didn't want to see him.

"Q wait" he called as she tried to shut the door on him, he put his foot in the door

"No I'm busy" she replied hiding the crake in her voice

"Anything I can help with?" he asked

"No" Quinn said sighing

"Please Q" He said, she couldn't deny him when he was begging, the door slowly opened and he walked inside.

"Why?" Quinn asked the second he came in

"What?" he asked so confused

"I carried her for 9 months and you never so much as cared, but she has her for 18 and your all fucking over her, what changed? Why were you there for her and not me?" she asked two questions at once

"I was being there for her" he said simply

"Oh my god, I fucking saw you kiss her shoulder and what you mouthed to her…" she waited for his answer

"Jesus Quinn I was there for her because you didn't want anything to do with me!" he yell slightly frightening her

"Who told you that?" she asked

"Umm, You did" he started "you remember all those times you've told me you want to do it alone or I don't need you?" he asked

"But I DO need you I always have!" Quinn cried

"No you don't, you strong enough to do anything and everything, Shelby needs me" Puck said he felt so bad that he had to tell her he knew she would be fine on her own.

"No she doesn't!" Quinn yelled even a little surprised at herself

"What makes you think that?" he asked trying to not to fly of his hinges at her, he knew what he was doing

"Because she still actually has Beth" Quinn whispered re-calming herself.

"You ruined that yourself" he said trying to push all the blame back onto Quinn.

"No I didn't, I put her down in her crib, went to make her some dinner and accidently knocked the hot-sauce out, if you had of tasted it instead of jumping straight to conclusions you would have found no hot-sauce, okay it tasted like crap but not hot" Quinn tried to clarify. But neither of them had or do believe her.

"I'm leaving Quinn, you don't need me and Beth doesn't need you, but Shelby and Beth need me" he said walking out, leaving Quinn alone crying, once again.

Dear Beth

Well I have never written a letter before so here goes. Right now you are 18 months old, you're beautiful and I love you ever so much. Your other Mum and Daddy don't want me around you anymore, because apparently I put chilli sauce in your dinner, but neither of them believe that I actually have a heart and would never do anything to hurt you ever. Today you were in a car accident, but you're okay, I promised you I would write this letter, so I am. When you're older and if you want to find me this and other letters will lead you straight to me. But I understand if you don't.

I decided to leave school, and do home schooling with my Mum. Then straight after graduation I'm going to Yale, so that your Mum and Daddy don't have to be upset by seeing me every day. You're probably never going to remember me Beth but I have been around. Now one of the last things we talked about was about promises so I guess I better repeat it. If your Daddy every tells you he loves you, believe him, if he ever tells you he'll never leave, believe him, but I he ever tells you he never loved me, he's lying.

I love you baby girl, with all my heart, and I really wish I could have watched you grow up. And lastly I will always love you, you broke my heart and put it back together again. (That's just because I know Shelby and Puck are gonna try and tell you different).

You'll always have my heart baby Phone: 027 666 7766 Love your Mummy Quinn

Dear Beth

Today's graduation and I kept my promise. I haven't left home since I got home from the hospital; I haven't had so much as one visitor and nothing from your Daddy or Mum. I hope they made the right decision, but don't tell them that they'll probably kill me (literally).

Please ignore my last letter, don't try and find me I'm too much of a screw-up to deserve anything as beautiful as you. Your Mum and Daddy were right I'm never going to be anything for you to be proud of. So if you want to find me please don't, you don't need me, you need your Mum and Puck (Daddy) and none of you need me. Its' better to feel pain then nothing.

Love you always Quinn


End file.
